james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Avatar Wiki:Community Portal
Eröffnung Zum Glück kommt das hier nach einem mühsamen Start etwas in Fahrt. Sicher gibt's in Zukunft eine Menge miteinander zu besprechen - deshalb eröffne ich mal dieses Portal. Meiner Meinung nach brauchen wir schnell die Texte zu den verlinkten, aber noch nicht vorhandenen Seiten. Und wir müssen jetzt nach und nach die Quellen eintragen, vor allem zu den Inhalten, die nicht unmittelbar dem Film zu entnehmen sind. Was meint ihr? Dr Sam Clemens 16:46, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt, bisher gibt es noch sogut wie keine einzige Quellenangabe in den Artikeln. Und für die Verlinkungen auf nicht vorhandene Seiten können ja mal alle hier http://www.de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Gewünschte_Seiten vorbei schauen und sich da ein paar oft verlinkte Seiten raussuchen und erstellen. Es fehlt sogar noch eine Seite zu einem Charakter des Films, nämlich Trudy Chacon, sollte mal jemand erstellen wer Lust hat :) --Mr.Toast 17:03, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Mein Vorschlag: Wir sollten vielleicht erst einmal mit einer vernünftigen Startseite anfangen. Die aktuelle ist eher abschreckend für Neulinge weil sie aussieht, als würde das Wiki schlecht betreut werden. Die Bilder mit den Kategorien sind ein guter Anfang, könnten aber noch ein paar mehr werden. Die News-Sektion sollte ein einheitliches Format haben, also z.B. immer das Datum vorne dran schreiben, damit man weiß wie aktuell die jeweilige News ist. Eine Beschreibung vom Wiki, ein Featured Article, der sich ab und zu ändert (vielleicht auch ein Featured Image) und das Ganze wirkt erstmal lebendiger. :Über die Navigation sollte man auch die wichtigsten Artikel erreichen können. In der englischen Version ist das ganz gut gelöst finde ich. Überhaupt könnten wir uns bei den englischen Artikeln optisch und inhaltlich einiges abgucken um erstmal Inhalte zu haben, zumal hier ohnehin viel zu wenige editieren, als dass mit eigener Recherche möglichst schnell viele Artikel zusammen zu bekommen sind, die über 1-3 Sätze hinaus gehen. Die Artikel dort sind jetzt schon detailliert und qualitativ ziemlich gut. Es kommen auch zunehmend Quellenangaben und Bilder dazu. Ich editiere dort selbst seit ein paar Tagen ein bisschen und bin mit Leuten in Kontakt. Dank dem neuen Skript vom Film kann man auch detaillierte Quellenangaben machen, falls das nötig ist. :Für die Artikel, in denen Teile der Story beschrieben werden, wäre ein Konsens über den Tempus der Sätze nicht schlecht. In einigen Artikeln steht alles im Präsens (Gegenwart) in anderen wiederum im Präteritum (einfache Vergangenheit). Ich wäre für Letzteres, außer etwas geht zeitlich über das Ende des Films hinaus. Faern. 06:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::In Bezug auf die Startseite hast Du meiner Meinung nach völlig Recht, sie muss attraktiver, informativer und aktueller werden. Wir sollten uns an der englischsprachigen Version anlehnen, diese aber nicht kopieren - sonst denken alle, wir sind nur die Übersetzung. Dieses Problem sehe ich auch bei der Übernahme von Inhalten. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir das nur tun (selbstverständlich kann das aber jeder halten, wie er will), wenn's nicht anders geht. In der englischen wiki gibts auch eine Menge Fehler und Nonsens. Wir haben doch unsere eigenen Köpfe - machen wir einfach, was wir für richtig halten. Die bessere Variante wird sich dann sowieso durchsetzen, ob das nun unsere oder eine andere ist. ::Zu den Zeitformen: Ich habe bisher generell Präteritum bzw. Perfekt verwendet, Präsens aber auch, um an manchen Stellen das Tempo und die Offenheit der Handlung auszudrücken. Die generelle Änderung zu den Vergangenheitsformen finde ich aber richtig. Wir sollten das mMn tun. ::Zu den Texten: Bei aller Liebe zum Detail sollten wir auf Knappheit und Präzision achten. Einige Bearbeiter fühlen sich in Fragen des Stils und der Formulierungen unsicher - wer fühlt sich da schon sicher? -, aber dafür sind wir ja viele und helfen uns gegenseitig. Ein großer Mann hat mal gesagt, wenn der Gedanke stimmt, stimmt auch der Stil. Ja, Brüder und Schwestern, los gehts! Ich freue mich sehr, nicht mehr so einsam hier zu sein! Dr Sam Clemens 07:47, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Endlich gehts hier mal besser zu :) Die Startseite sollte tatsächlich angepasst und attraktiver werden. Im Moment konzentriere ich mich gar nicht auf die Erstellung von Artikeln, vielmehr auf den Ausbau und die Verbesserung oder Kategoriesierung. Allerdings finde ich sollten die Artikel eine gemeinsame Grundstruktur haben. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel den Artikel Jake Sully und Neytiri. Der erste Artikel hat beispielsweise eine gegliederte Struktur auch wenn der Artikel noch nicht vollständig fertig ist, hier gibt es einzelnachweise und Zitate. Beim Neytiri-Artikel, wie bei etlichen anderen Artikeln fehlt das. Auch beim Hochladen der Bilder sollte auf die Lizenzauswahl geachtet werden (20th Century Fox), die fehlt auch bei etlichen.Ventress 11:54, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: Eine ähnliche Grundstruktur ist tatsächlich wünschenswert. Bei Personen sollten meiner Meinung nach eine kurze Einleitung ohne eigene Überschrift, ein biographischer Teil (aber nicht mit dem Titel "Biographie" oder "Lebenslauf" - die bewerben sich doch nicht bei uns!) und ein Abschnitt zur Stellung der Person innerhalb der Handlung enthalten sein. Bei den Hauptpersonen könnten weitere Abschnitte hinzukommen - etwa zu Beziehungen und zu Hintergründen. Nur ein abschreckendes Beispiel: an wievielen Stellen müssen wir inzwischen lesen, wie und warum Neytiri Jake Sully vor den Natterwölfen gerettet hat? ::Aber: Ich möchte entschieden von zu vielen Teilkapiteln abraten, auch von gesonderten Kapiteln zur "Persönlichkeit", zum "Charakter" usw. Unsere Texte sollten zwar das Notwendige und Wissenswerte enthalten, aber nicht überladen wirken. Das gilt meiner Meinung nach auch für Zitate. Die sollen einen Eindruck vom Charakter der Person vermitteln, nicht den Gang der Handlung illustrieren. Dr Sam Clemens 13:34, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Das Wiki hat etliche Bilder bei denen keine Dateiinfo gegeben ist und schon gar keine Lizenzauswahl. In Zukunft sollten die Bilder zumindest mit einer Lizenz hochgeladen werden, sonst bekommt man kein ordentliches System hier rein. Ventress 14:16, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Gibt's für die Lizenztexte nicht Vorlagen? Gehört sowieso alles Fox. Faern. 14:40, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Eben, einfach im Pulldownmenü auswählen.Ventress 14:51, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Diskussionen zu Artikeln Da wir momentan nur wenige sind, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir für Diskussionen erstmal nur eine einzige Seite verwendet, statt die jeweilige Diskussionsseite. (Vielleicht die Diskussionsseite dieses Portals?) Damit meine ich vor allem Vorschläge und Diskussionen zu Artikelumbenennungen, Löschungen, Kategoriefragen, Formulierungen. Wenn wir die eigentlich dafür gedachten Diskussionsseiten der Artikel benutzen, wird es sonst vorkommen, dass man einen Kommentar verfasst, den aber niemand mitkriegt, weil ihn z.B. niemand sonst auf der Watchlist hat o.ä. Faern. 14:40, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Gute Idee - sonst reden wir tatsächlich aneinander vorbei. Dr Sam Clemens 15:37, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Startseite Hat einer ne Idee wie man die Navigation die auf der linken Seite ist verändert. Auf der englischen Seite habe ich gesehen, dass sie dort Kreaturen, Charackter Kategorien usw. hinzugefügt haben. Das wäre doch auch für unsere Seite! Mr Angel 14:49, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die kann man da MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar verändern, wenn man Admin ist. Steht alles in der Wikia-Hilfe hier. Faern. 14:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Echt schade naja wer ist den der Admin? Mr Angel 15:03, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Das kann man sich unter Spezial:Gruppenrechte anschauen. Ventress 15:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das sieht ja schon viel besser aus aber kann es sein dass nur auf der startseite verändert ist wenn man das überall machen muss hast du viel zutuen!! Mr Angel 15:18, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Die Navileiste links sollte auf jeder Seite gleich aussehen. Wenn es auf manchen Seiten noch wie vorher aussieht, solltest Du den . --Dr. Crisp 15:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab die Kategoriebilder/links mal nach oben verschoben. Bei meiner Auflösung von 1680x1050 musste ich schon scrollen, um sie zu sehen. Faern. 04:36, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kann einer der Admins in der Navigation den Jake Sully Link im "Charaktere"-Menü noch unter "Menschen" packen? So sieht das ja aus, als gehöre er keine Spezies an. ;) Faern. 22:26, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Infoboxen Vielleicht als Info für alle Bearbeiter: Die Charakterinfobox wurde nun so bearbeitet, dass nicht alle Spalten ausgefüllt werden müssen. Zb ist nicht bei jedem das Geburtsdatum bekannt, aber bei anderen schon. Mit den neuen Änderungen ist es nicht mehr nötig so etwas wie "unbekannt" oder so ähnlich in die Spalte zu schreiben, man lässt das Feld einfach frei. Dasselbe wird noch bei den anderen Infoboxen geschehen. Gruß Ventress 15:50, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Danke, die Idee hatte ich auch schon. Faern. 17:14, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Watchlist Weiß jemand wofür die Zeichen und Buchstaben in der Spezial:Beobachtungsliste stehen? Irgendwie funktioniert heute die Mailbenachrichtigung nicht. Ich nehme mal an, der blaue Pfeil markiert den letzten Login. Aber was heißen N und m und warum stehen die in unterschiedlichen Spalten? Faern. 17:03, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das "N" steht für eine komplett Neu angelegte Seite die zuvor noch nicht existierte. Das "K" steht für "kleine Änderung", also wenn man unten diese Checkbox aktiviert das man nur eine kleine Änderung erledigte. (diese Änderungen kann man dann halt optional ausblenden glaube ich, wenn man will). --Mr.Toast 17:08, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke. Mein Profil steht auf Englisch, daher steht wohl das m für minor change. Faern. 17:11, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Carnivore Kreaturen Wollen wir die Kategorie Kategorie:Carnivore Kreaturen nicht einfach in Kategorie:Fleischfresser umbenennen? "Carnivore Kreaturen" dürfte nicht jeder verstehen. Faern. 16:52, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Meine Stimme hast du Mr Angel 16:53, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Carnivore, Herbivore und Omnivore. Sollte doch eigentlich relativ bekannt sein. Aber ja ich würde es auch besser finden die Kategorien in Fleischfresser und Pflanzenfresser umzubenennen. --Mr.Toast 16:57, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Alle carnivoren Kreaturen sind nach Kategorie:Fleischfresser umgezogen und alle herbivoren Kreaturen nach Kategorie:Pflanzenfresser Faern. 21:03, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich finde das Wort "Kreaturen" sowieso unzutreffend. Dr Sam Clemens 21:42, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, dennoch sind es immernoch beides nur Unterkategorien der Kategorie:Kreaturen. Wenn wir schon dabei sind können wir die dann auch gleich in Kategorie:Lebewesen umbenennen. Was für mich aber immernoch relativ unklar ist: Warum heißt die Kategorie für Lebewesen Kreaturen und die für Pflanzen Flora ? Wäre es dann nicht generell einheitlicher wenn die entweder Flora (Pflanzen) und Fauna (Tiere) heißen ? Aber dann wären wir ja wieder irgendwie zu sehr im Griechischen (hoffe mal das ist Griechisch^^). Deswegen können wir dann zusätlich (*seufz*) auch noch Flora in Kategorie:Pflanzen(welt) umbenennen. So, erstmal genug Text, wird hier sonst zu lang der Beitrag --Mr.Toast 21:49, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich glaube am anfang wusste man nicht wie man anfangen sollte und man hat es von den englischen abgeleitet :D. Naja ich finde Kreaturen sollte auf Lebewesen und Flora auf Pflanzen geändert werden^^ wir haben auch bestimmt junge besucher die das dan nicht verstehen bzw falsch verstehen Mr Angel 21:58, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wenn wir Kategorie:Kreaturen in Lebewesen umbenennen, müssten wir aber sinnvollerweise auch sämtliche Charaktere zu der Kategorie hinzufügen und das ist eigentlich nicht der Sinn oder? In Survival Guide werden die beiden Bereiche auch in Flora und Fauna unterschieden, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das im Englischen der übliche Begriff ist (Fauna ist übrigens eine römische Göttin laut Wikipedia). Wie wäre es denn mit "Tierwelt" und "Pflanzenwelt"? Sollte jeder verstehen. Faern. 22:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich finde sowohl Flora/Fauna als auch Pflanzenwelt/Tierwelt in Ordnung. Wenn wir es bei Flora/Fauna belassen, tun wir gleichzeitig was für die Bildung der jungen Besucher :) Dr Sam Clemens 22:12, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin auch für Fauna und Flora, da die Bedeutung offensichtlich wird, wenn man sich die Links in den Kategorien ansieht. Unsainted 22:20, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ist ein Argument. Dafür! :) Faern. 22:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Avatar Ich finde dass die artikel avatar und avatar-team zusammen einen Artikel werden sollten denn es sind die gleichen Sachen. Also die Inhalte der beiden Artikel sind anders aber es kommt das gleiche raus. Aber gerne höre ich auch eure Meinungen! Mr Angel 21:27, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt gibt es auch die Seite Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm wir sollten die 3 Seiten Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm Avatar-Programm und Avatar zusammensetzen!! Mr Angel 21:35, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: In Bezug auf Avatar-Programm und Ausbildung einverstanden. Avatar würde ich lieber getrennt sehen - das ist einfach ein zu wichtiges Stichwort. Dr Sam Clemens 21:42, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin dafür, dass man auch den Artikel Operateur bei Avatar-Team einfügt, denn die sind ja das Avatar-team.Unsainted 22:02, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Also egal was ABER es gibt wirklich zu viele avatar artikel. wir sollten uns echt einigen wie wir das zusammenfügen. Also ich versuche mal zusmamenzutragen nach UNSEREM Ideen. Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm und Avatar-Programm. Dann noch Operateur Avatar-Team und Avatar. Einverstanden? Mr Angel 22:07, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Was bitte soll denn ein Operateur sein? Ich glaube da hat jemand versucht das englische Wort operator zu übersetzen und ist gescheitert. Ich bin für Löschen, Umbenennen des Artikels in Avatar Operator (Norm bezeichnet sich selbst zu Beginn des Films so) oder irgendwo anders Eingliedern. Faern. 22:17, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Man mir ist es egal xD ich will nur das diese artikel zusammengetragen werden weil es mich verrückt macht! Also wie machen wir das? Bin offen für Vorschläge Mr Angel 22:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Mach's einfach. Ich bin für Avatar, Avatar-Programm, Avatar-Team. Operator - Faern hat Recht - hatte ich auf die Schnelle geschrieben, als noch nicht so viele einzelne Artikel existierten. Jetzt kann das meiner Meinung nach durchaus eingeordnet werden - falls ihr das auch so seht. Dr Sam Clemens 22:25, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie wäre es mit Avatar und Avatar-Team?Unsainted 22:24, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich mache es mal einfach! Mr Angel 22:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Avatar-Team gehört irgendwie in Avatar-Programm mit rein. Faern. 22:30, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Eher anders herum, denn das Avatar-Programm wird ja von dem Avatar-Team geführt. Unsainted 22:40, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Und irgendwer sollte mal die Uhr stellen, die anzeigt von wann die Beiträge sind. Unsainted 22:44, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Die stimmt doch. Die Zeit ist in UTC, der universalen Zeit, welche eine Stunde vor unserer ist. Faern. 22:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mal jetzt Avatar team in avatar reingesetzt ist ok? ich habe zur sicherung noch garnichts gelöscht aber habe probleme mit inhaltsverzeichnis konnt euch ja mal angucken! Mr Angel 22:47, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Da ist doch gar keins. Erst ab 4 oder 5 Überschriften wird eins eingefügt, oder man schreibt __TOC__ an die gewünschte Stelle.Faern. 22:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Doch da war eins jemand hat es entweder rausgenommen oder verändert naja auch egal avatar team muss nurnoch gelöscht werden! Mr Angel 23:05, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Erledigt - vielen Dank, Angel! Dr Sam Clemens 23:09, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Als nächstes setze ich mal Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm und Avatar-Programm zusammen und zwar in Avatar-Programm. Mr Angel 23:13, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Bei mir wird das Inhaltsverzeichnis angezeigt, allerdings frag ich mich warum der Abschnitt "Anatomische Unterschiede zwischen den Avataren und den Na'vi" im Inhaltsverzeichnis als Unterabschnitt vom Avatar-Team verzeichnet ist.Unsainted 23:12, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Habs korrigiert. Wenn auf eine Überschrift eine andere mit mehr = Zeichen folgt, ist es hierarchisch eine Unterüberschrift Faern. 23:24, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Dr Sam Clemens, wieso hast du denn die Seite Avatar-Team gelöscht ... dir ist schon klar das jetzt alle Verlinkungen ins Nirvana fürhen :/, wir hätten doch nur eine Weiterleitung auf Avatar erstellen brauchen^^. Ich versteh das echt nich, Seiten die man nicht umbedingt löschen muss werden sofort neutralisiert aber die Löschansträge die ich in die Kategorie:Löschanträge gestellt habe bemerkst du mal wieder nich, die können nämlich ruhig gelöscht werden :) --Mr.Toast 23:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Leg doch einen Redirect an. :) Faern. 23:24, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ganz einfach - wenn jemand schreibt, dass nur noch eine Löschung nötig ist, glaube ich das. Die Verlinkungen können wir doch nach und nach ergänzen - wie wir das bis jetzt auch gehandhabt haben. Da ist doch nichts verloren gegangen! Dr Sam Clemens 23:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) OK das wäre auch erledigt Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm ist in Avatar-Programm. Bitte Ausbildung im Avatar-Programm löschen! ich werde Schule des Avatar-Programms auch in Avatar-Programm hinzufügen wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt um sicher zu gehen warte ich noch auf euren antwort! Mr Angel 23:30, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich würde die Schule stehen lassen, aber eher instinktiv als aus rationalen Gründen. Was meinen die anderen? Dr Sam Clemens 23:35, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nagut solange keine andere Meinungen geschrieben werden lasse ich es so Mr Angel 23:41, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Auf die Schule gibt es drei Verlinkungen. Von Neytiri, Tsu'tey und dem Avatar-Programm selbst. Also man könnte es schon zusammenfügen, aber ich weis nicht ob das evtl. etwas komisch wirkt, wenn man bei Neytiri liest sie hat eine solche Schule halt besucht, dann klickt man dadrauf und ist plötzlich auf der Seite für das Avatar-Program ? Ich meine die Schule ist für Na'vi, nicht für Avatare. Ledigliche Avatare leiten diese Schule um das Vertrauen der Na'vi zu gewinnen. Also ich wäre eigentlich dafür die Schule fürs erste zu verschohnen und nicht zu schließen :) --Mr.Toast 23:43, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Gehört die schule aber nicht zum avatarprogramm? Mr Angel 23:49, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Selbstverständlich gehört sie dazu. Aber der Leser der Seite wird die Schule wohl nicht unter dem Programm suchen (denke ich). Dr Sam Clemens 23:54, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Nagut dann lassen wir es einfach. Ihr habt schon recht ich bin überzeugt man kann es ruhig so lassen Mr Angel 23:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wie wäre es wenn wir Fruchtwasserbecken in Avatar reintuen? Mr Angel 11:16, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Klar - ich wäre einverstanden. Dr Sam Clemens 18:55, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Fruchtwasserbecken kann entfernt werden dankeee Mr Angel 19:01, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) News Also auf der startseite wurden jetzt auch die news hinzugefügt wenn man neue news hat soll man jetzt auf beiden seiten die Neuerung hinzufügen oder wird die andere Seite gelöscht? Mr Angel 21:46, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die News-Seite wird wie eine Vorlage inkludiert. Einfach weiter den Artikel Avatar_Wiki:News bearbeiten, dann erscheints auch auf der Startseite. Faern. 22:19, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vorschläge für neue Artikel Wie wäre es mit einem Artikel zum Thema Fluxwirbel? Ich hab leider zu wenig Informationen darüber um einen eigenen Artikel zu verfassen, finde ihn aber wichtig. Unsainted 22:12, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du einen neuen Artikel erstellen willst, erstell ihn einfach ;). Schreib irgendeinen passenden Satz rein, damit jeder weis worum es geht, dann füg ihn der Kategorie:Stub hinzu und früher oder später werden die Benutzer dieser Wiki einen schönen Text zu diesem Thema zusammentragen, indem jeder ein bisschen etwas am Text modifiziert und sein Wissen dazu beiträgt =) --Mr.Toast 22:19, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :In der Wikipedia würde jetzt auf Sei mutig verlinkt werden. Aber dort kann man das ja nur noch zynisch auffassen, hier darfst du das Ernst nehmen. :) Faern. 22:23, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist zwar OT - aber trotzdem - Faern, wenn Du wüsstest, wie Recht Du hast. Abgesehen von anderen Abenteuern hab ich mir wirklich schräge Sachen anhören dürfen, als ich versuchte, unser wiki dort zu verlinken. Inzwischen ist mir das egal - sollen sie doch sehen, wo sie bleiben. Die wahren Fans werden so oder so zu uns finden! Dr Sam Clemens 23:06, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Amplified Mobility Platform Weiß einer über diesen (ich sag mal dazu:) kampfanzug etwas? Amplified Mobility Platform ich weiß nicht mal wie es auf deutsch heißt aber ihr könnt es euch auf der englischen seite angucken. Mr Angel 00:36, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) * Von avtr.com: Nicht alle Maschinen, die auf Pandora eingesetzt werden, kommen von hier. Die M-K-6- Amplified Mobility Platform oder AMP-Anzug ist ein entfernter Verwandter der ersten militärischen Anzüge, die in der Mitte des 21. Jahrhunderts auf der Erde eingesetzt wurden. Verbessert, versiegelt und druckdicht wurde der AMP-Anzug insbesondere für giftige Umgebungen weiterentwickelt und wird auf ganz Pandora eingesetzt. Der Vorteil des AMP-Anzugs liegt im menschlichen Bediener, indem die Stärke und Mobilität des Piloten verstärkt. Im Gegensatz zu exotischeren Designs, bei denen Waffen in die Gliedmaßen integriert wurden, ist der AMP-Anzug ein Vielzweckgerät, mit dem alle Fähigkeiten des Infanteriesoldaten nachgeahmt werden. Dies ermöglicht eine große Reihe von Funktionen, etwa die Fähigkeit, eine Reihe von Waffensystemen zu bedienen. Die Arme und Beine des Piloten werden mit den Gliedmaßen des AMP-Anzugs synchronisiert. Sie wirken auf Druck- und Richtungsauslöser, mit denen die Bewegungen des Anzugs ausgelöst werden und den Willen des Piloten genau ausführen, indem Geländefaktoren und Impuls berechnet werden, um präzise und ausgeglichene Bewegungen auszuführen. Durch Kraftrückkopplung kann der Pilot alles fühlen, was der Anzug fühlt. Der Anzug kann von einem ausgebildeten Piloten auch im Dunkeln gelenkt werden. Der AMP-Anzug ist eine gelenkige Bodenkampfeinheit für jedes Gelände, mit dem die meisten Gegner besiegt und dichter Dschungel sowie verstärkte Feindpositionen durchbrochen werden können. Der Pilot wird im "Eingebauten Atemsystem" der geschlossenen Kabine geschützt. Mit dem AMP-Anzug kann ein Pilot eine Wand durchschlagen, Kisten von einer halben Tonne anheben oder vorgefertigte Einheiten ohne Baumannschaften schnell zusammenbauen. Die Waffen des Anzugs sind noch tödlicher als seine rohe Stärke. Die an der Hüfte abgefeuerte G.A.U.-90, ein 30mm-Maschinengewehr, kann 250 Geschosse pro Minute abfeuern. Die Waffe kann in ein Holster geschoben werden, das über der Schulter hängt, um die Hände für andere Aufgaben frei zu haben. Eine weitere ausgefallene Waffe ist ein Kampfmesser aus selbstschärfender, diamantharter Keramik. Um zum Anzug zu passen, ist die Klinge fast einen Meter land und schneidet durch viele Metalle. Es dauert etwa zwei Monate, den Umgang mit dem AMP-Anzug zu erlernen, doch es dauert ein Leben, ihn zu meistern. Viel Spaß damit. :) Faern. 03:23, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neytiri´s Name Hier lautet der Vollständige Name "Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey" mit der Quellenangabe des Spiels. Oftmals ist auch zu lesen der Name lautet "Neytiri Dis'kahan A'itey". In dem hier öfter Zitierten Skript (http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf) jedoch ist auf Seite 49 zu Lesen "Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at’ite". -> Wer kann dazu verbinliche Aussagen Treffen? ::Ich schlage vor, dass wir das aussitzen. Wahrscheinlich kommen in der nächsten Zeit noch weitere Varianten auf den Markt. Solche Fragen werden sicher jetzt häufiger auftauchen. Für Zweifelsfälle sollten wir uns mMn nach Film, Guide und Artbook richten und das Spiel als zweitrangige Quelle betrachten. Dr Sam Clemens 11:21, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Der richtige akutelle Name (der hat sich im Verlauf des Drehbuchs von damals ja generell komplett geändert, ganz am Anfang hieß Neytiri ja noch Zuleika ^^) lautet jetzt jedenfalls Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey. Alles andere sind entweder ältere Versionen oder nur Kürzere Versionen. Der komplette Name wird von Zoe Saldana (Darstellerin von Neytiri) in diesem Neytiri - Featturet Video (auf englisch) genannt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJKxcbcvxa4 (gleich zu beginn ab Sekunde 7). Das Video gibts auch auf Deutsch, das finde ich aber grade irgendwie nich mehr, da heißt der Name jedenfalls genauso. --Mr.Toast 11:30, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Genau, deshalb hatte ich diesen Namen auch verwendet. Mal sehen, was sonst noch kommt! Dr Sam Clemens 11:47, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Na'vi (Sprache) In dem Artikel Na'vi (Sprache) sind sehr viele Links die nicht exsistieren zB "Verb" ist dies brauchbar bei einem Avatar Wiki? Oder sollten man diese Internen Links neutralisieren? Mr Angel 13:07, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe herausgenommen, was ich für unnötig hielt, also die Links zu Begriffen, die sowieso gleich darauf erläutert wurden (z.B. Konjunktiv - Möglichkeitsform) und die aus dem normalen Deutschunterricht geläufigen Begriffe. Falls sich herausstellt, dass wir hier diese Links doch benötigen, lässt sich das ja einfach wieder ändern. Dr Sam Clemens 14:42, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich habe auch mal ein paar rausgenommen die man eigentlich schon in der grundschule wissen müsste! Mr Angel 14:48, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Avatar 2 Wie erschaffe ich eine Diskussionsseite über die Nachfolger von Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora, wo man seine gedanken und wünsche schreiben könnte. Mr Angel 18:59, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :da hast du jetzt mehrere Möglichkeiten: entweder du erstellt eine Seite schon für den Nächsten Film und schreibst dann dort in die Diskussions Seite, also wie Avatar (Film), oder du erstellst das als Foren Beitrag http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Übersicht, oder du erstellst einen Eintrag in deinem Blog. --Mr.Toast 19:07, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Schauspieler Als ich begann, die unnötigen Anglizismen zu löschen (Der Charakter ... wird gespielt von ...) sah ich, dass diese Informationen ja schon in den Charakterboxen enthalten sind. Wollen wir auf die Information zu den Schaspielern im Kapitel "Hintergründe" zu den jeweiligen Hauptfiguren verzichten? Dr Sam Clemens 16:19, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die Verlinkung in den Infoboxen zu den Schauspieler reicht meiner Meinung nach eigentlich aus. --Mr.Toast 16:24, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Entweder nur in den Infoboxen oder nur in "Hinter den Kulissen", was nun? Ventress 16:30, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe daraus mal eine Trivia-Sektion gemacht mit Infos, die nicht aus dem Film stammen. Ich finde das passt besser. Faern. 16:32, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob die Überschrift so noch passt. Faern. 16:36, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja, Ventress, genau das meine ich. Oder lassen wir es doppelt? Unter Trivia würde ich die Schauspieler eher nicht einordnen, Deine Skepsis, Faern., ist mMn richtig. Dr Sam Clemens 16:52, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Und nun?Dr Sam Clemens 21:57, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) RDA Sollten wir eine neue Kategorie RDA erstellen? wäre es logisch? Es gibt sehr viele Artikel die nicht zu einzuordnen sind aber ich habe auf der englischen seite gesehen dass die Artikel unter RDA gestellt wurde. beispiel: Fernaufklärung des US-Marine-Corps oder andere solche sachen. was meint ihr? edit: ach verdammt ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen können Mr Angel 21:58, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wer bist Du? - :) Interessanter Gedanke. Ich bin dafür, weil auf diese Weise sichtbar wird, dass die RDA kein reines Wirtschaftsunternehmen mehr ist, sondern praktisch der Staat auf Pandora. Auf der Erde wird das nicht viel anders sein - angesichts der Bedeutung des Unobtanium. Dieser Aspekt ist für mich einer der interessantesten. Was denken denn die anderen? Dr Sam Clemens 21:57, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Mir ist das egal, also von mir aus könnt ihr ruhig die Kategorie erstellen. --Mr.Toast 22:00, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Spezialseiten Ich gehe immer wieder auf die Spezialseiten um nicht kategorisierte, kurze und gewünschte Seiten zu bearbeiten aber irgendwie sind diese "alt". Beispiel bei nciht kategorisierten Seiten sind Seiten die Kategorisiert sind kann man die Spezialseiten irgendwie aktulisieren? :Steht doch auf jeder Spezialseite oben drüber: Diese Daten stammen aus dem Cache, letztes Update: 08:41, 11. Jan. 2010, die aktuallisieren sich halt in gewissen Zeitabständen von alleine, einfach etwas abwarten. Ob man sie auch selber irgendwie aktualliseren lassen kann weis ich nicht, evtl kannst du ja mal deinen Cache leeren, aber bin mir nicht sicher ob das was bringen wird. --Mr.Toast 11:50, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei mir steht sowas nicht! oben steht nur: "Diese Seite bietet einen Überblick aller Spezialseiten. Spezialseiten werden automatisch erstellt und sind nicht direkt zu bearbeiten." Mr Angel 12:04, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich meinte jede einzelne Spezialseite, und nicht die Seite wo alle Spezialseiten aufgelistet werden. Also klick mal dann auf irgendeine der Spezialseiten dort, z.B. halt nicht-kategorisierte oder kurze Seiten etc. --Mr.Toast 12:08, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Selber aktualisieren kann man die Spezialseiten nicht, aber sie werden jeden Tag geuptadet. Cache leeren bringt deshalb nichts. Das nächste Update dürfte am 12.01.2010 so zwischen 8:00 und 10:00 Uhr stattfinden. --Dr. Crisp 14:40, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ich habe bei James Cameron die Kategorie:Mensch entfernt, da sich in dieser nur die fiktiven Menschen des Avatar-Universums befinden. Man bräuchte noch eine Kategorie wie "Macher" oder "Produktion" oder "Stab" oder so. --Dr. Crisp 14:51, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : In der Kategorie sind noch 3 andere Artikel, die da nicht wirklich reingehören. Faern. 17:50, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) I See you In irgendeinem Video oder Interview wurde gesagt, dass "I See you" bewusst mit einem großen S geschrieben wird, um zu unterstreichen, dass dieser Satz für die Na'vi mehr bedeutet, als nur das optische Sehen einer anderen Person. Das wird auch im Skript überall konsequent so geschrieben. Wollen wir diese Konvention übernehmen und das mit "Ich Sehe dich" übersetzen? Faern. 17:50, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Kann ruhig mit "Ich Sehe dich" übersetzt werden. Genau wie du es sagtest für die Na'vi bedeuted das mehr! Mr Angel 18:02, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jake Sully Ein nicht-angemeldeter Benutzer hat die seite jake sully auch wenn nicht mit absicht verdorben :Jap, habe ich auch grade schon gemerkt. Habe die Änderung wieder rückgängig gemacht. --Mr.Toast 19:08, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::sry wegen keinen namen ich hasse wenn man sowas macht (natürlich weiß ich das er/sie es unbeabsichtig gemacht hat) zum glück gibt es dieses "rückgängig machen" einstellung :D Mr Angel 19:09, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bin schon gespannt, wann es hier die ersten Vandalismuswellen gibt. Im englischen Wiki gibt's mittlerweile jeden Tag Fälle. Faern. 19:12, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Hoffen wir mal lieber nicht --Mr.Toast 19:15, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) gibt es so etwas ähnliches wie ne absicherung wo alle seiten nochmal gespeichert sind und nur die admins moderatoren und die vertraulichen mitglieder rankommen oder so ähnlich? Mr Angel 19:16, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, bei jeder einzelnen Seite wird jede änderung als Seperate Version gespeichert, welche zu jedem belibigem Zeitpunkt wieder herstellbar ist. (Dafür halt einfach bei einem jewaligem Artikel oben auf "Versionen" klicken), da kannst du dann alle Versionen entweder miteinander Vergleich um zu schauen wie die seite damals so aussah, und man kann die Seite natürlich auch auf einen damaligen Zeitpunkt wieder rückversätzen. Und in Sachen absicherung wäre es Admins glaube ich möglich die Bearbeitung von unregistrierten Nutzern zu untersagen, und evtl auch die Registration für einen gewissen Zeitraum blockieren. Dann können nurnoch diejenigen die Seiten bearbeiten die sich hier schon angemeldet haben. --Mr.Toast 19:21, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::und wer kann alles die Seiten zurücksetzen denn das könnte man ja auch als vandalismus benutzen! Mr Angel 19:24, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Jeder, der eine Seite editieren kann, kann sie auch zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt zurückversetzen. Das geht sogar mit nur einzelnen Abschnitten. Faern. 19:26, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC)